


Dog-Eared Pages

by star_spangled_smut



Series: Stars and Stripes Forever [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of fluff, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Feels, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Fingering, YEAH STEVE TAKE THE SUIT OFF, Your plot is in a different story, steve rogers smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_spangled_smut/pseuds/star_spangled_smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you dog-ear the pages of favorite books so you can come back and read just the smutty parts? This is that. Just the smutty parts of a story where Steve Rogers meets scientist Victoria Bartlett and they fall in... well, definitely lust.</p><p>[Not a series so much as linking the two works together so you can read the story parts, too.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honey, I'm Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Changed the title of Chapter 1.]

Steve's suite had its own entrance, views of south Manhattan, and less mid-century modern furniture than I expected. Less of everything than I expected, actually. There wasn't much art hanging; a record player and some records, but no knick-knacks; only a few shelves of books, which looked evenly divided between vintage and new. No dishes or clothes strewn around like the bachelor pad this technically was. It didn't quite seem lived-in.

"Your place is beautiful. It's very... clean. Clean lines. Lots of space," I stammered.

"Because I'm never here," Steve said. "I spend most of my time with the Avengers in one way or another. Tony hosts parties, even though it's usually just us. Or I'm down in the gym, training. And today I had a date with a pretty girl."

He took my hands in his gloved ones and smiled.

"I hope you didn't forget that kiss in the elevator."

"How could I? My toes are still curled a little," I said.

"Then let's keep going."

His lips were soft against mine, but the more we kissed, the more intense he was about it. Steve was kissing me like he needed air, like he needed more of a release than kissing could give.

"Wow. Where did this come from?"

"Vick," he breathed against my neck, planting kisses from my earlobe to my shoulder.

"I'm not complaining. This just seems... new."

Steve sighed but kept holding me closely. "I didn't want to leave it there. I didn't want to leave _you_." 

The growing ridge in his pants seconded that emotion, and I could think of a lot I wanted to do with Steve and without his pants. But our relationship was still new. I hadn't met any of the other Avengers, his friends; the only person who even knew I was dating Steve was Kayla, and the rest of our girlfriends were sworn to secrecy about that drunken karaoke night. Were Steve and I going to jump straight to "honey, I'm home"?

He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"How... how does the suit come off?"

Steve smiled and took my hands in his. "Don't let the suit stop you."

He kissed me again, that intensity still driving him. This time I knew where it came from and, most importantly, what I wanted to do with it. I ran my hands over his suit, pulling at any likely piece of fabric, looking for whatever held it together. Steve pulled a layer off the top and away, and I unzipped a layer underneath that. Velcro was involved somehow. Soon, the rest of the top slid down and Steve was naked to the waist, sweaty and gorgeous, undisguised lust in his blue eyes.

I was ready to match him.

We stared at each other like were going to spar instead of fuck. I toed off my Chucks and yanked my shirt over my head, barely breaking eye contact. Steve's gloves were long gone and his boots were on their way. He unzipped another short zipper, then hooked his thumbs in the waist of the suit and shoved it down. I wriggled out of my skinny jeans and flung off my underwear. Steve wasn't wearing any. We were both down to skin at almost the same moment; he stepped toward me and I to him, our lips crashing into each other first. Steve's huge, strong arms enveloped me, my smaller ones gripping his neck. Driven by desire, I hooked my leg around his, opening my hips. He responded by taking my hips in his hands and lifting me up, the better for me to wrap my legs around him. I'm not a small woman, but Steve barely needed to expend any effort to hold me. Part of me wanted to wait, to take it slow and pay attention to everything, but part of me wanted Steve to slide me down onto his cock now.

"Bedroom?" he asked, keeping up his attentions to the sensitive parts of my neck.

"Yes, oh, god yes."

I planted my own kisses up and down his neck as he strode across the room. Then I nibbled his earlobe. He stumbled, fell back against the bedroom door frame, and stared at me for a moment.

"Want me to do it again?"

"Yeah, but let's try to make it to the bed so I won't shove you up against the wall."

"Mmm. I might like to get shoved against the wall."

"Next time, then." Steve set me down on the bed. I scrambled backward and he followed, crawling between my legs. "And another time" — he kissed my thigh — "I'll keep you here" — he kissed my other thigh — "and make this last." He kissed my mound, then spread my legs and settled them on his shoulders. He gave me a piercing stare and the hottest smirk. My eyes went wide for a moment, then fluttered shut as Steve lowered his mouth and went to work, slowly licking my folds on each side. Shit, he was good at this. His tongue flirted with my hole, then slowly traced a path up, up, up, ending at my clit. Steve alternated running his tongue along my inner folds and licking and sucking at my sensitive clit until I was moaning and tossing my head back and forth, my hands in his hair as his head bobbed up and down.

He rose and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, letting my legs slide down his shoulders. He reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a condom, rolling it on with practiced ease, and leaned forward over top of me. "Kiss me," he said, his blue eyes darkened with lust, his voice commanding. I complied, my hands in his hair again, and angled my hips in search of his.

"God, Steve, don't make me wait any longer," I moaned.

He smiled and lowered himself, positioning his cock at my entrance, teasing me with the head of it. "Ready?"

"Yes! Fuck!"

His eyes locked with mine and he thrust slowly, just the head at first, back and forth. Steve's cock was deliciously thick and hard. My eyelids fluttered shut. I moaned and opened my hips wider for him. 

"Oh, fuck, Victoria." Steve thrust his cock deeper and deeper into my pussy, tortuously slowly, waiting for my soft, wet inner walls to adjust. He had an impressive level of control. I took more and more of him with each thrust, the fullness driving me closer to ecstasy. If Steve's cock inside me just like this was all I'd ever get, I could die happy.

Steve braced himself on his elbows, letting my body take a little of his weight, and set up a slow, easy rhythm. My tits bounced on each stroke and my nipples brushed against Steve's solid chest, heightening the sensation of what his cock was doing to my pussy. He rested his face in my neck and groaned in pleasure. My hands now gripped his shoulders, and I could feel the muscles under his skin working to balance his body over mine. 

"Steve, oh my fuck..."

He increased the tempo, and I pulled my knees up, improving the angle. "Shit, that's so good. You feel so good, Vick."

He kissed me hard, his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth, then thrusting inside it. I sucked his tongue and he moaned a little, then sped up his hips, thrusting his cock faster and faster. The delicious friction was going to tear me apart and I wanted more, so much more.

"Don't stop! God, Steve, don't stop!"

He didn't. I could feel the tension, need, building low in my belly, my inner walls gripping Steve's cock on every thrust. The first waves of my orgasm were so close. I forced my eyes open to take in Steve's broad shoulders rocking over top of me, slid my hands down his chest and around to his back, filling my senses with him.

"That's it. That's my girl," he said, kissing my neck, then kissing my mouth again. Tension was building in his body, too — and at last he dropped his self-restraint and gave himself over to whatever his body wanted to do, which was to pound me into the mattress. He took me with hard, driving strokes. My moans elevated into short screams. It was all so much, and it was exactly what my body needed. My peak was so close, so close...

"Fuck yes. Yes! Steve!"

"Victoria," he whispered, and it was just the push I needed. I screamed my release, the walls of my vagina clamping down on Steve's cock. A few more erratic, blissful thrusts and he groaned, finding his own release, the proof of it spurting inside me but muted by the condom.

His strokes slowed to a lazy pace, then stopped. Steve kissed my neck, then rested his head there.

"I didn't get to nibble your earlobes again," I said.

"Next time. There's a lot we'll do next time," he grinned, rolling off me. He dealt with the condom and snuggled us under the covers, my head on his well-muscled arm. It was pretty firm for a pillow but I didn't care.

"You're pretty sure there's going to be a next time," I teased.

Steve took me seriously. "Do you not want — was everything okay? I didn't — "

"It was great! It was _so_ great. Yes, I want there to be a next time. It's just... this is a pretty big step for us, and I didn't spend a lot of time thinking through it because I wanted to climb you like a tree and you were gonna let me."

"Let you? I wanted to _make you_. It was all I could think about."

I nuzzled into him, my hand splayed possessively over his chest. He rested his hand on mine.


	2. You Won't Break Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a little forceful this time. [This is Chapter 7 of "Stars and Stripes Forever."]

Exactly at 5 p.m., Steve knocked on my office door, smelling of his usual soap and looking smart in jeans and a crisp white T-shirt under his blue jacket.

"Hey, soldier," I said. "Let me finish sending this email and we'll head out. Where do you want to eat?"

"Someplace that has great burgers. Wasn't there that bar and grill a couple blocks over? On 46th?"

"I know there's a steak house on 46th. We can check it out. I'll need different shoes if I'm gonna walk very far, though." I stretched out my legs a little so Steve could take note of my heels — okay, yes, that was a pose. It totally worked, though. Steve's gaze traveled down to my legs and lingered there. "Walk me to my apartment?"

Oh, I had this planned, and now it was time to pull it off. I set my feet on the floor and rose slowly, gracefully, sensually. Steve's gaze traveled back up, taking in my pencil skirt, the curve of my hips, my sensible yet trendy work blouse, and the curves of my breasts, high and firm in the marvel of engineering that was the modern push-up bra. I would be lying if I said I didn't dress myself this morning with the hope of exactly this moment. Judging by the growing bulge in Steve's jeans, it was definitely working for me.

I grabbed my purse. "Ready?"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah," Steve said. "Yeah, Vick, let's go."

I closed my office door and took his hand for maximum impact as we walked the few steps to the elevator.

"Floor fifty-three, JARVIS," I said.

"Of course, Ms. Bartlett."

The elevator rose. Steve made his move, slipping a hand behind my head and crushing my mouth with his. I reveled in the firm kiss, the closeness of our bodies, and slipped my arm around his waist.

_Ding!_ The elevator doors began to slide open and Steve and I immediately released each other, adjusting our clothing. We made eye contact and smiled at the same time. I was beginning to think we weren't going to make it to that place on 46th.

We were the picture of decorum as we walked down the hall to my apartment and I unlocked the door. Once I closed it behind us, however...

Steve picked up where he left off, kissing me over and over again, hands around my waist and sliding down to caress my hips, my ass. I dropped my bag where we stood and reached up to clasp my hands behind his neck, returning each kiss. I kicked off my shoes, even though it'd increase the height difference between us. Those heels were sexy but not built for comfort. Then Steve stepped forward — right on my fucking toe. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry," he breathed, planting kisses with each one. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," I laughed. "I'm pretty durable. In fact, I am quite sure you won't break me." 

That seemed to be exactly what he wanted to hear. He kissed his way down my neck, holding himself close to me. The hard ridge in his jeans pressed up against my lower belly, and I was done for. I pulled his face back to mine. I teased his lips with my tongue and his mouth opened, his tongue slipping into my mouth, tasting me. His hand gripped my ass and I wrapped my leg around his thigh, moaning his name.

His hand roamed from my ass down to my thigh, then slowly back up, tugging up the hem of my skirt as he went. I wrapped one arm around his neck and used my other hand to pull his shirt out of the waistband of his jeans. I had to touch him; my hand was hungry for the warmth of his skin.

"Vick," he said between kisses. "You are so beautiful. What are you wearing underneath that? And how hard do I have to work to get it off you?"

"It is five steps to the bedroom," I said. "Let's go there. Now."

He pulled me into another intense kiss, hands roaming all over my hips. I tugged his shirt higher, and he broke the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt off. I stepped back to admire the view — Steve Rogers with his shirt off is a sight to savor — and slowly undid the buttons of my blouse, one by one, walking backwards to my bedroom. Steve rested his hands on my waist and watched, in step with me. When the last button was undone, he slid the blouse off my shoulders and planted kisses from bra strap to collarbone to cleavage, nuzzling his face in my tits. He started from the other bra strap and kissed the same path. His wandering hands found the zipper of my skirt and pulled it down, slowly wriggling the skirt down my hips until it dropped to the floor.

Steve knelt and kissed his way down my belly, then further down. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of my panties — which matched my bra today, hallelujah — and slid them down too. He skimmed his hands up my thighs, over my hips, and around to my back, standing to kiss me again. I rocked my head back, opening fully to his kiss. Steve expertly unhooked my bra while I dropped my hands to his belt and undid it. My bra landed somewhere near the rest of my clothes. Steve's jeans, then his boxers followed suit.

I laid myself back on the bed, Steve only a few inches away. I spread my legs to let him settle on his knees between them, and he bent to lavish my breasts with attention. He cupped them, kissed both of them all over, and sucked on each sensitive nipple, gently pinching the one that wasn't in his mouth. It lit a fire between my legs.

"Steve," I moaned, and dragged my fingers down his shoulders. I was getting more sharply aware that nothing was filling my pussy, which was starting to ache with need.

He made eye contact and held my gaze as he kissed a familiar trail down my belly, kissed my pubic mound. He scooted himself down the bed and positioned my legs on his broad shoulders.

"Victoria," he moaned. He closed his eyes and parted my lips with his tongue, tasting this deep part of me, teasing one side and then the other, slowly making his way to my clit. He swirled his tongue around it, then gently worried it back and forth. I ran my hands through his short hair, rested them on his head between my legs. If my pussy ached before, it was nothing to the ache I felt now.

"Steve, please," I said. "This is really good but I need you inside me."

He rose up, wiped his face, and laid down beside me, his right hand on my mound.

"How's this?" His fingers slipped between my folds and one finger dove deeper, slowly fucking me, then settling into a rhythm. "Yeah? You're so fucking wet."

I grabbed a fistful of sheet and Steve covered my mouth with his when I moaned, rocking my hips against his hand as he sent a second finger to join the first. I reached for his shaft, and though I was unsurprised to find it rock hard, I felt myself getting wetter around Steve's fingers as I slowly stroked his cock.

"Harder," I told him.

He raised his eyebrow and made the next few thrusts the tiniest bit harder.

"I said you won't break me. Oh, God, harder!"

He nibbled that sensitive place on my neck. "Do you want it hard?"

"Yes!"

Nibbling became a bite, sharp but gentle. "Do you want me to be a little rough?"

"Shit, yes!"

"Good," he said. "I want to be rough with you." He kissed me hard, slowly withdrawing his fingers. I missed them immediately, but I definitely wanted what was coming next.

Steve grabbed a condom from my night stand and rolled it on. He propped himself up on one hand, his broad shoulders and one well-muscled arm towering over me. His other hand guided that hard cock to my entrance, settling the tip right there, then slowly slipping it in and back out. It was torture. I wanted him deep inside me, I wanted him to fill me, and he was taking his sweet fucking time about it.

"Steve, I swear to fuck," I moaned.

"You wanted me to be rough."

"This is the opposite of rough."

"It is for now."

He kissed me and slid his cock deeper and deeper with every thrust. My pussy was wet and ready from his tongue and fingers, and I could feel my inner walls gripping him, nearly dragging him as deep as I wanted him. Finally his control seemed to wane and each thrust was deeper, deeper, until he finally drove himself home. I moaned, finally stretched just the way I wanted, and dropped my hips open wider to take all of him. 

"Victoria," Steve groaned. He pressed down to kiss me, letting some of his weight settle over me, then started rocking his hips. The friction alone almost had me beyond words already. 

"You still want it harder?" he asked, his voice deep.

"Ohh! Yes!" I cried, trying to keep the volume down. If we'd been overheard in Steve's quarters, my neighbors would definitely be having some interesting dinner conversation if I couldn't be quiet.

His thrusts came faster, harder. He kissed me, then dropped his head onto my shoulders, wholly absorbed in thrusting his cock into me again and again. I wrapped my legs around him and my hands sought for a grip on his back, keeping him right where he was. 

"Like that?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," I moaned. Even his back was all muscle, and I had nothing to hold onto.

"Because I don't think that's very hard."

_Oh shit,_ I thought, because words weren't making it out of my mouth anymore. Steve leaned forward a little, pressing me down, then dug deep and fucked me harder. His chest slid back and forth over my hardened nipples. Tension coiled low in my belly. My pussy was wet enough to drip. I grabbed my knees and pulled them back, letting him thrust deeper until my cervix started to feel sore and my hips might be stuck this far open.

"There you go," he said. "Nice and slippery. Now we can be rough."

My head jerked back and all I could do was moan.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Fuck! Yes! Yes!" I managed, in time with his thrusts.

He dropped down to support himself better on his elbows, our whole bodies now sliding against each other. "Victoria..." Now he fucked me hard, his cock slamming into me, my legs practically at his shoulders again. The walls of my pussy tightened around his cock, and it seemed like every muscle in my body was tensing as our bodies collided in perfect rhythm. I could feel my orgasm building. It was so close. 

Steve lifted his head and looked me straight in the eyes, still thrusting and thrusting. I held his gaze for an intense moment. Naked, unbridled lust.

"Come," he said. "You're close. I want to feel it. Come."

His order sent me over the edge and I cried out as the tension in me exploded. I went wetter and tighter and then, when I couldn't stand it another minute, Steve murmured, "Fuck, Victoria. Fuck!" His rhythm stuttered and I watched his eyes close as he came. He slowed the pace as my hips went slack beneath him. I reveling in the sensation of just letting him fuck me however he wanted, with no resistance. After a few more lazy thrusts he stopped, kissing me gently, his cock still throbbing inside me. I didn't want him to ever take it out. We could lie here just like this for hours, right?

"You're fucking amazing," Steve said. He kissed me again and again. "Such a fine piece of ass."

I laughed — not very heartily; I didn't have my breath back yet — and smacked his shoulder with the little strength I had left. He grinned. "Who knew Captain fucking America had a filthy mouth?" I said.

"You did, sugar tits. And you didn't have any complaints about my mouth a few minutes ago."

"Still don't. Oh my god."

"You're okay?"

"More than okay. I'm fucking delighted. Shit." I brushed a hair out of my face; the effort to raise my arm that high was substantial.

He rolled off of me, threw the condom in the trash, then snuggled up next to me. I nestled my head on his shoulder and pulling the blankets up around us. Steve kissed the top of my head.

"Now I'm really hungry. Do you still want burgers?"

I laughed. "I can't... I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while."

"We'll stay here, then. You got takeout menus?"

"Yeah. Drawer in the kitchen."

"Okay. I'll get the menus and we'll order in."

"Okay." We shared a quick kiss and Steve got up. He put his boxers back on but nothing else. In a few minutes, I'd be recovered enough to change into something comfortable, scoop up my work clothes and put them away, but for now I watched this glorious specimen of a man amble around my apartment and thanked my lucky stars.


	3. Sinnamon Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria wakes up next to Steve and feels the need to blow him before he leaves for an Avengers briefing.

I woke up in Steve's bed, his arm still around me. He must have carried me there after I fell asleep. I still had my T-shirt and yoga pants on from last night, but Steve slept in only a pair of boxers.

They did a very poor job of concealing the erection he was sporting underneath them.

I skimmed my hand over Steve's rock-hard pecs and abs, defined even as he stretched out in bed, as softly as I could. I didn't mean to wake him up; I just wanted to satisfy myself that he was real enough to touch, that I really was here with him, warm in bed with the morning sunlight streaming in. His eyelids fluttered open.

"Good morning," I said.

He kissed me sleepily, then seemed to wake up, feeding passion into the kiss. His tongue teased my mouth open, hungry for me. I widened, opened, let him take as much of my mouth as he wanted. Wetness began to spread between my legs.

Then he broke off. "The briefing," he groaned. "Fury's briefing this morning. I have to go."

"I have to go to work, too, but maybe just... not quite yet."

Before he could respond, I let my hand drift lower, then slipped it into his boxers to take him in hand and stroke him slowly. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I want something more than your tongue in my mouth," I said. 

Steve locked his eyes onto mine. "Yeah? Show me what you can do with your mouth."

I climbed between his legs and tugged his waistband down. This was going to be fun.

Steve tangled his hands in my hair, watching intently. I teased the tip of his cock with my tongue, just a little back and forth underneath the very tip, keeping a rhythm with my hand and feeling him get even harder. His cock was like a column of marble in my hand. I licked my lips and slipped the head into my mouth, sucking gently at first. Steve moaned quietly; I couldn't see his eyes.

I held my mouth slack for this first sloppy part, making sure his whole length was nice and wet. My head bobbed up and down as I took his cock deeper and deeper, until the head nestled into the back of my throat on each thrust. So deep I had to tilt my head back and open my throat to stop my gag reflex. I sucked a little harder and his fingers knotted around my hair. 

"Keep doing that," he said, his voice raspy with more than sleep. His hips started a small thrusting rhythm, wanting to fuck my mouth harder, but instead he held back so he wouldn't overwhelm me. I slowed the rhythm, let up on the suction a little bit, then slowly released his cock from my mouth. The cool air of the room would be a nice contrast on that wet, sensitive skin. I watched Steve moan again and drop his head back, like he was having trouble holding it up off the pillow. 

When he started watching again, I held eye contact, showing both of us that the other was enjoying this. Then I turned my attention to his cock again, teasing my tongue up and down the length of it, stroking the sensitive vein that ran all down the underside to the root. I took just the head in my mouth and let his length slide over my whole tongue a few times. Shit, I loved feeling how hard that kept him.

"Oh fuck," Steve moaned now. His face was slack, his attention on the show I was putting on, and if he still had any brain cells to spare I'd have to work harder—but judging by the way he wound his hands tighter in my hair and his cock started to jump a little, he probably didn't. I sucked harder again, sliding my tongue down his length and reaching the tip of it as low on his cock as I could, then teased that vein on the way back up. Deep, wet suck, then tease on the way back up. Deep, wet suck, then tease.

Now Steve was losing the battle with control. His hands started abandoning my hair to hold my head steady, and his hips started thrusting again. Time to push him over the edge. I took the base of his cock in a firm grip and stroked him, letting the head flop a little in the wet heat of my mouth. Short, hard strokes. Firm suction. Moaning around his cock like I was about to get off, too.

"Fuck yes. Vick! Holy... yeah, take it, I'm gonna—" 

I changed my moans to the "yes, yes!" ones I used when I was about to come and I didn't want him to stop whatever he was doing to me. His knees bent on either side of me and his mouth dropped open. I kept it up until he reached his peak and soared past it with a shout, his cum spurting into the back of my throat. I kept up the suction and stroked more slowly, letting him ride it out. Steve was staring at the ceiling, that square jaw slack, stars in his eyes. I swallowed, then sucked gently again, stretching out his orgasm and watching him get completely blissed out. His cock softened just a little and eventually he stared right at me again, a dopey smile starting to show in the corners of his mouth. I gave him a smile back. Yeah, that was satisfying.

I stepped into the bathroom for a clean towel and wiped my face, then passed the towel to Steve so he could clean himself up. He'd be sensitive and I didn't want to accidentally hurt him. That dopey grin had spread to his entire face by the time I got back.

"Wow, Victoria," he finally said.

"I'd better not keep you away from that briefing any longer," I said, grinning at him.

"Oh, the briefing!" Steve groaned. He rolled off the bed and pulled on clean clothes, checking that there was no evidence to show how we'd spent the past few minutes. He gave me a quick kiss and his eyes flew open at the salty taste of it. I giggled a little. He wiped his mouth again. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he half-shouted, almost out the door already.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the smut I wanted to read. :) Am a total newbie so I hope it's good. Let me know what you think!


End file.
